Irresistible
by aiko megami
Summary: A freckled crimson strawberry, and I become the whipping cream that wraps you around. You make me more like a deep red of your favorite wine. Sasuke-Hinata all the way.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Irresistible** **© Aiko Megami**

**AU**

**Oneshoot**

* * *

**_Irresistible  
_**

* * *

**Text message**

**To : Mi Principe**

**Sasuke-kun, sudah dimana? Kamu telat, aku gak mau tidur di apartemen-mu malam ini. :p**

Sore yang dingin di musim semi, pohon-pohon berwarna _pink_ di luar jendela _cafe_ tempat ia duduk sekarang ini terlihat sangat mengagumkan, anggun, indah. Ah, ia ingin ada bunga sakura di pernikahan-nya.

Hinata Hyuuga; cantik, berambut indigo, dengan kulit mulus bak _porcelain_ nya yang indah, tampak sangat anggun dalam balutan _one-piece dress_ dipadukan dengan _wedges shoes_ berwarna senada-_peach. _

Hinata bosan menunggu Sasuke Uchiha untuk menjemputnya. Sudah 1 jam ia duduk di _cafe _ini, tapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa tunangan-nya itu akan datang. _She's going to make him pay for this._

**Text message**

**From : Mi Principe**

**Macet, sayang. **

**Hm? Siapa kemarin yang menangis di telepon bilang kangen denganku?**

Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipi _chubby_ nya.

Kemarin malam Sasuke memang menelepon-nya, mereka sudah kurang lebih 3 minggu tidak bertemu. Alhasil, Hinata menangis sesenggukan karena kekasihnya itu menggodanya terus, padahal ia sangat merindukan Sasuke-_nya_. Sasuke yang seorang _Stock Analyst_, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan Hinata dengan kuliahnya.

Oh , _have i mention their age?_

Hinata, 19 tahun. Sasuke, 26 tahun.

_Despite the age gap, they love each other like crazy. Reckless._

**Text message**

**To : Mi Principe**

**Huh, kamu nyebelin. **

**Tadinya sih aku mau ngasih hadiah begitu sampai di apartemen-mu. Tapi yaaa.. :p**

_She was only seventeen when they first met._

Hinata diajak ayah Hiashi ke perayaan berkenaan dengan kerjasama perusahaan bersama relasi-relasi bisnisnya, bertemu Sasuke Uchiha, yang saat itu baru berumur 24 tahun, tapi berkat kejeniusannya sudah menjadi salah satu _stock analyst _muda terbaik di Jepang.

Hinata yang terlihat _clumsy _dan manja saat mereka bertemu, _turned out to be his whole world now._

Dimulai dari pembicaraan ringan di_ rooftop hotel_, restu ayah Hiashi saat Sasuke melamar putrinya yang belum genap 20 tahun, sampai 3 bulan dari sekarang, _he will change her last name to Uchiha._

**Text message**

**From : Mi Principe**

**Apa?  
**

Hinata hanya cekikikan, tidak membalas pesan Sasuke. _She loves teasing him._

**Text message**

**From : Mi principe**

**Hey, jangan menggodaku.**

Terdengar lagi balasan dari _handphone _Hinata. Lagi-lagi ia terkekeh.

Sasuke, sebaiknya kamu cepat datang sendiri dan mengambil hadiahmu.

.

.

.

"aku kangen..." Hinata langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke saat ia melihatnya berjalan menuju tempat duduknya di _cafe La Belle-_tempat mereka berada sekarang. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang, berpasang-pasang mata lainnya hanya mengulum senyum melihat adegan manis Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang mendekap satu sama lain.

"apalagi aku, _hime.._" Sembari Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Hinata, Ia membawa Hinata duduk ke sofa merah marun di dekat mereka.

Hinata memerah. _Hime, _panggilan kesukaannya. Ditambah lagi dengan penampilan Sasuke sore ini terlihat sangat _charming_ bagi Hinata. Kemeja berwarna biru langit dan berlengan panjang yang digulung sampai siku, juga celana bahan yang memperlihatkan kaki panjang milik Sasuke. _And his masculine scent, __Amouage Gold pour Homme. Never fails to make her fall in love with him all over again._

_._

"ja-jangan merayuku.." uh, kawaii. Kalau saja mereka sedang tidak berada di tempat umum, Sasuke pasti sudah ingin memakan(?) Hinata.

"lebih tepatnya, kau yang merayuku..."

"-can we just go to my apartment, right now?" Sasuke berucap dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, Hinata terlihat menahan tawa.

"memangnya...mau ngapain?" oh, Hinata. _you tease_. Disertai tatapan _innocent_-nya yang _not-so-innocent_ ia bertanya.  
Tak tahukah ia Sasuke sudah mengartikan-nya secara lain?

Sasuke tergelak mendengar kata-kata Hinata yang disertai tatapan-nya yang..._yah, __how can someone be so cute yet so seductive at the same time?_

_._

CUP

.

Hinata terbelalak. Sasuke mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibir merahnya.

"Sa-sasuke k-kun!" Hinata terbata sambil menunduk sembari menutupi pipinya yang sudah semerah senja.

"jangan menggodaku,_ hime_.." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata dengan seringaian-nya yang _oh-very-handsome_ sambil cepat-cepat menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari _cafe_ itu, menuju apartemen-nya.

.

Langit sudah gelap saat pasangan dengan beda umur 7 tahun ini memasuki apartemen mewah milik Sasuke di _Ark Hills Sengokuyama Residence_, sebuah kompleks apartemen yang terletak di pusat Kota Tokyo. Hinata memang sudah cukup sering menginap di tempat kekasihnya ini-yang sebentar lagi juga akan dia tinggali- tempat favoritnya adalah balkon di kamar Sasuke yang menghadap langsung ke jalanan dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit di Tokyo, apalagi dari lantai 20 apartemen ini langit terasa sangat dekat dan romantis. Ditambah lagi dengan tangan besar Sasuke yang sudah melingkari pinggang Hinata dengan mesra sekarang.

"k-kenapa, sasuke-kun?" Hinata selalu saja gugup setiap Sasuke bersikap manja kepadanya, padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya. Selalu saja bungsu Uchiha ini berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak tak menentu.

"sampai kapan kamu mau disini? Tidakkah kamarku sudah cukup nyaman untuk kamu...ehm, kita tiduri?" Dengan seringaian tipis yang tersungging di bibirnya, oh tentu saja dia sedang menggoda Hinata. _Sasuke loves it when she's blushing, especially when he's the reason behind it._

"Siapa bilang aku mau tidur sama kamu?" Hinata tertawa dalam hatinya. _Eat that mister Sasuke._

"tentu saja kamu akan tidur bersamaku, nona. Karena kalau tidak..."

Hinata akhirnya berbalik dan mengalungkan tangannya di pundak kokoh Sasuke. "Apa?"

"you don't wanna know. "

"try me."

Huh? Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Perempuan di depannya ini benar-benar terlihat _appealing_ dengan gaun tidur tipis yang bertengger manis di bahunya. Mengekspos _porcelain skin_ miliknya. Juga bibir merah yang selalu terlihat basah seperti memanggil Sasuke untuk segera memagutnya.

"baiklah, kamu yang meminta..." Sasuke berdehem sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya._  
_

Sambil mendekati bibirnya ke telinga Hinata, Sasuke kembali bicara. "don't you feel a little hot tonight? And tomorrow is Sunday anyway.."

Sedikit jeda lagi sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan. Sepertinya Hinata tahu apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya.

"... i won't hold back anymore that you can't even walk tomorrow."

Yah, selanjutnya...silakan bermain dengan imajinasi masing-masing.

_._

_._

_._

**_Sunday morning, rain is falling  
Steal some covers, share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you*_**

Hinata merasakan tangan kekar bertengger manis di perutnya juga hembusan nafas yang teratur di tengkuk lehernya. Tidak perlu membalikkan badan untuk tahu siapa pemilik tangan tersebut. Tentu saja Sasuke yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya sehabis kemarin mereka terjaga hingga tengah malam.

_Blush._

Kemarin malam, ya...seingat Hinata mereka mengobrol di balkon dan..dan Sasuke menggendongnya ke kamar, lalu-

**"**selamat pagi." Suara bariton milik Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan-nya. Sasuke semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Hinata yang menurut Sasuke, memiliki aroma lavender yang sangat menenangkan.

"pagi, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana tidurmu?" Hinata berbalik menghadap Sasuke sambil memainkan jari-jarinya mungilnya di ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

Sasuke terlihat masih belum sepenuhnya bangun. Ia juga tidak menyimak kata-kata Hinata. Entahlah ia melindur atau hanya ingin menggoda Hinata-lagi-saat mengatakan ini.

"uh...bisakah kamu berjalan?"

Hinata membesarkan matanya, "apa-apaan kamu ini!"

Cubitan dipinggang Sasuke dari Hinata berhasil membuat pria itu terjaga seutuhnya. Melihat ekspresi Hinata sekarang yang -menurut Sasuke- _priceless_, benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa menahan tawa. Sasuke tahu Hinata sedang ngambek kepadanya.

"Ayolah tuan putri..kalaupun kau benar-benar tidak bisa jalan, aku sanggup menggendongmu kemana saja, mandi misalnya."

Hinata terbelalak sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke malah semakin menggodanya ternyata.

Hinata menendang kaki Sasuke yang melintang diatas pahanya. "nyebelin!"

Oh, ekspresi Hinata yang sedang ngambek seperti ini memang benar-benar candu untuk Sasuke. Kalau saja Ia tidak ingat bahwa hari ini mereka harus _re-fitting_ baju pernikahan di butik dan memilih cincin pernikahan, _Sasuke would love to 'charge' his energy again this morning._

Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Hinata lalu bicara, "berhenti menendangku atau kau ingin kucium lagi?"

Hnata mendengus , "tidak mau!" Hinata kembali menendang-nendang kaki Sasuke ditambah dengan tangannya yang memukul bahu kokoh Sasuke. Untuk Sasuke tentu saja itu tidak sakit, Ia malah terpikirkan ide untuk menjahili Hinata lagi di kepalanya.

.

GREP

.

"e-eh?"

Hinata terbelalak ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungilnya untuk duduk diatas perut Sasuke. Sambil memegang erat selimut yang masih melilit di tubuhnya, ia hendak segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menetralisir merah di kedua pipi bulatnya.

"mau kemana, Hinata-_chan_?" Sasuke menahan pergerakan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun..jangan seperti ini, kita harus ke butik jam 9, kalau terlambat bagaimana?" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"kamu terlihat sangat cantik kalau begini."

Apa-apaan Sasuke? Sekarang ia malah bermain gombal di pagi hari begini. Tuh, Hinata-_chan_ pipinya sudah semerah tomat.

"i-iya."

Hinata jadi merasa kikuk sendiri. Mata lavender-nya bertemu langsung dengan _obsidian _Sasuke. _His crystal-like eyes had captured her attention, calm her down again. Their eyes are like the night and the day. Opposite attracts?_

"sampai kapan kamu mau berada diatasku? Hm?" kata-kata Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hnata.

"a-ah, iya." Hinata menyingkir dan turun dari kasur. Memegang erat selimut, satu-satunya kain yang melindunginya dari tatapan 'lapar' Sasuke.

"aku mandi duluan, Sasuke-kun." Hinata berkata sembari berlari kecil ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar Sasuke. Kalau saja ia berada lebih lama disitu, mungkin akan lain kejadiannya.

.

Masih sangat jelas dipikiran Sasuke saat pertama kali Ia bertemu dengan Hinata, _rooftop The Ritz Carlton Hotel Tokyo._ Hinata yang malam itu hadir dalam balutan _lace evening dress _dari _Chanel Couture _berwarna _dusty pink _terlihat sangat anggun bagi siapapun yang mencuri lihat padanya. Sasuke memergoki Hinata yang sedang duduk sendirian di _bench_ yang tersedia di _rooftop _tempat mereka menghadiri makan malam itu. Wajah masam yang ditunjukkan Hinata semakin membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

_He remembers at that exact moment, she was giving off a glow._

Entah bagaimana caranya dari Sasuke yang hanya iseng menghampiri Hinata dengan segelas _orange juice_ ditangan-nya, berubah menjadi _precious little moment_ yang berujung dengan tukar nomor _handphone _dan _email._

Hinata ingat saat pertama kali Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di depan sekolahnya dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama di sebuah _cafe _yang terletak di Shibuya. Hinata benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan orang-orang kepadanya –dan Sasuke- sepanjang jalan, sampai akhirnya Ia sadar kalau sedari tadi Ia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya, dan Sasuke dengan setelan kemeja _a la _eksekutif muda sekarang, pantas saja. Setiap malam Sasuke akan selalu menelepon-nya hingga akhirnya Ia tertidur. Saat _weekend, _Sasuke akan dengan menemani Hinata menyalurkan kesenangannya akan _fashion, _belanja. Saat Sasuke sedang _stress _karena pekerjaan-nya, Hinata akan membiarkan Sasuke bersandar kepadanya, menumpahkan segala kejenuhannya. _He pleases her, she pleases him._

Awalnya memang sedikit rumit mengingat perbedaan umur mereka yang cukup mencolok, _but the amount of love they had for each other kills all the doubts._ Hinata yang lembut dan manja, Sasuke yang-kadang-egois dan rasional. _Hinata loves freckled crimson strawberry, Sasuke loves coffe. aren't they such a perfect example of an complementary?_

.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia masih berbaring di tempat tidur sejak tadi, sejak Ia tenggelam dalam pikiran tentang Hinata-_nya. _

Sasuke mengguman pelan, "sudah dua tahun ya.."

Sudah 2 tahun sejak Ia bertemu Hinata. Sejak saat itu pula, Sasuke merasa dirinya _lengkap._ Segalanya tentang Hinata memang kadang rumit-dan menyenangkan.

Beberapa menit yang hening sampai Ia akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju...kamar mandi? Bukankah Hinata sedang mandi? _Oh look at that devilish smile on his face._

Ya..mungkin mereka akan telat untuk _re-fitting _baju pernikahan dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di kamar mandi. _You perverted ass Mr. Uchiha Sasuke._

_Today will be another sweet long day. _

* * *

**_Just like the day i confessed to you,_**

**_Do you remember?_**

**_I whisper in your ears, come closer_**

**_You are too fine_**

**_A freckled crimson strawberry,_**

**_And I become the whipping cream that wraps you around_**

**_ Your eyes closed_**

**_Your smell_**

**_Your voice_**

**_Make me more like a deep red of your favorite wine_**

**_I feel like an actress in a movie,_**

**_Everything is fabulous with you_**

* * *

**_Irresistible _**

* * *

**_Sasuke-Hinata,_**

**_The devilish tenderness, becomes one. _**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

*Sunday Morning - Maroon 5  
**Baby Goodnight - GD&TOP

A/N:

Hello! ^^~

Akhirnya fic pertamaku jadi juga dan berani untuk di publish, haha.

Masih sangat baru dalam dunia tulis menulis, mohon bimbingan-nya para senpai. :p

Komentar dan masukan akan sangat membantu aku untuk menulis cerita-cerita lainnya.

Thus, REVIEW? ^^~


End file.
